offthemapfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheech Marin
Cheech Marin played Papa Ucumari in Off the Map. Career Filmography *''The War with Grandpa'' (2018) *''Coco'' (2017) *''Cars 3'' (2017) *''Dark Harvest'' (2016) *''Americano'' (2016) *''How to Get High in 2015 (short)'' (2015) *''Do It Yourself'' (2014) *''The Book of Life'' (2014) *''Cheech & Chong's Movie Review (short)'' (2013) *''Cheech & Chong's History of 420 (short)'' (2013) *''Cheech & Chong's TED Talk (short)'' (2013) *''Cheech & Chong Count to 1 Minute (short)'' (2013) *''Cheech & Chong Read the Bible (short)'' (2013) *''El Santos VS la Tetona Mendoza'' (2012) *''Tad, the Lost Explorer'' (2012) *''Behind the Scenes of Sacks West (short)'' (2011) *''Sacks West (short)'' (2011) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil'' (2011) *''Outnumbered'' (2011) *''Pure Country 2: The Gift'' (2010) *''Machete'' (2010) *''The Perfect Game'' (2009) *''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009) *''Expecting a Miracle'' (2009) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) *''Uncle P'' (2007) *''Planet Terror'' (2007) *''Grindhouse'' (2007) *''Mater and the Ghostlight (short)'' (2006) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Underclassmen'' (2005) *''Christmas with the Kranks'' (2004) *''See You in My Dreams'' (2004) *''The Lion King 1 ½'' (2004) *''Good Boy!'' (2003) *''Once Upon a Time in Mexico'' (2003) *''Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over'' (2003) *''Masked and Anonymous'' (2003) *''Pinocchio'' (2002) *''Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) *''Spy Kids'' (2001) *''Picking Up the Pieces'' (2000) *''Luminarias'' (2000) *''The Nuttiest Nutcracker'' (1999) *''Breakfast with Einstein'' (1998) *''It's Tough to Be a Bug (short)'' (1998) *''Paulie'' (1998) *''Tin Cup'' (1996) *''The Great White Hype'' (1996) *''From Duck Till Dawn'' (1996) *''Charlie's Ghost Story'' (1995) *''The Courtyard'' (1995) *''Desperado'' (1995) *''The Magic of the Golden Bear: Goldy III'' (1994) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''A Million to Juan'' (1994) *''The Cisco Kid'' (1994) *''Ring of the Musketeers'' (1992) *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) *''The Shrimp on the Barbie'' (1990) *''Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme'' (1990) *''Rude Awakening'' (1989) *''Ghostbusters II'' (1989) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''Mickey's 60th Birthday'' (1988) *''Fatal Beauty'' (1987) *''Born in East L.A.'' (1987) *''Charlie Barnett's Terms of Enrollment'' (1986) *''Echo Park'' (1986) *''After Hours'' (1985) *''Cheech & Chong's The Corsican Brothers'' (1984) *''Cannonball Run II'' (1984) *''Yellowbeard'' (1983) *''Still Smokin'' (1983) *''Things Are Tough All Over'' (1982) *''Nice Dreams'' (1981) *''Cheech and Chong's Next Movie'' (1980) *''Up in Smoke'' (1978) Television *''Tales from Radiator Springs'' (2013-2017) *''Disjointed'' (2017) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2017) *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' (2017) *''Jane the Virgin'' (2015) *''Anger Management'' (2014) *''I Get That a Lot'' (2013) *''Psych'' (2012) *''Rob'' (2012) *''American Dad!'' (2012) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''The Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' (2010) *''Lost'' (2007-2009) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2008) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2005) *''Mind of Mencia'' (2005) *''Judging Amy'' (2004-2005) *''The Ortegas'' (2003) *''George Lopez'' (2003) *''Nash Bridges'' (1996-2001) *''South Park'' (2000) *''Resurrection Blvd.'' (2000) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1996-1998) *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' (1995) *''Sesame Street'' (1995) *''Santo Bugito'' (1995) *''Dream On'' (1994) *''Married with Children'' (1991-1994) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1993) *''The Golden Palace'' (1992-1993) *''Great Performances'' (1991) *''The Tracey Ullman Show'' (1987) *''Movie Macabre'' (1982) External Links * * Category:Actors